Lullaby
by Chibi-Ra-Chan
Summary: After a long trip to her home planet, Starfire returns to find that a lot of things have changed,Includeing the affections of 'her boy'. RobinRaven


Lullaby

Rateing: Pg-13 (to be safe)

Started: Friday, January 28, 2005

Finished:

Dedicated to: Asn Water, and Jade Thanks for always reveiwing my stories. You two are my firest shaman king friends to read my Teen Titans stuff! Your both true fans and friends!

A/N: this fic is being reposted becasue it was removed becasue it once had a song in it. So here it is the songless verson...

Authoress's Suggestion: I suggest you listen to Toni Braxton's "How Could An Angel Break My Heart" while reading this. The entire story was inspired by it.

♥-♥-♥

Starfire stared at the tower, smileing. she was home again.

It gave her a warm feeling to be back here, back on earth. She had resently went on a half year trip to Tameran for some festival. It had been of great importance to her, and her friends reluctantly let her go.

But that was ancient history now. She was home! oh how she had missed her friends. Each and everyone of them.

Beastboy with his often confusing jokes, cyborg and his ever lasting screams of Booyah when he defeated beastboy in the video gaming. She even missed Raven's sarcasum.

But starfire missed him more than all of them... she blushed to herself. She would at last be reunited wiht Robin. She got exsited at the thought.

Unable to contain herself and long she ran to dash into the tower but hushed voices from around the cornor stopped her. She silently snunk close enough so she could make out the two figures who where talking.

Robin and Raven...

♥-♥-♥

'What is going on here?' Star thought to herself as she walked closer so she could what they where saying, carefull to stay consealed. She did not know why she did this but she just felt it would be better if they didn't see her...

From a closer veiw she could see that they whern't just talking.

Robin sat againest the trunk of a tree, legs crossed looking out at the bay. Yet this was not what had puzzled her.

Raven head lay in his lap, her eyes closed as she listened to him, Robins hand slowly caressing her delcate cheek.

'Is this some sort of earth friendship ritual? ' The image in front of her just didn't seem to click. 'Yes that is what it must be...' Star tried to convince her self of this.

But a part of her didn't except it.

♥-♥-♥

'I am very much confused' She moved closer wanting to hear what they could possiably be talking about.

She soon found out that Raven wasn't saying anything at all. She was merly difting into slumber whille Robin sang to her.

'He has never sang to me...' Starfire thought with jealusy. 'Wait why am I jealus of friend Raven and Robin? This is nothing more than a friendship ritual...' again she didn't belive herself.

♥-♥-♥

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make make me happy when skys are grey. You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away..." Robin softly sang to the beauty that lay before him.

His mother used to sing that song to him when he was little. He'd never told Anyone about that, but he would sing it for her.

Unlike Robin, Raven had never had a family like him. She'd never had a lullaby sang to her before, She'd never slept in the presence of others either.

These simple things where all new to her.

♥-♥-♥

Starfire had never heard the song he sang before.

The lyrics did seem somewhat depressing though.

"My only sunshine" those words seemed to hold unidentifed meaning to them. Star could not figure out what it ment.

Was it possible that her and Robin where not ment to be? Could it be that she was not destined to be with him, like she had guessed and hoped?

She did not know but she did not want to find out right now. She had just returned home and wished to 'Soak in the tub' As Raven had once explained to her.

As she walked into the the tower she was left with one thought. 'Could he really love her?'...

♥-♥-♥

Robin tucked a few strands of Raven's deep purple hair backbehind her ear, his fingers caressing her pale skin ever so gentally. He marveled at the angel in his arms.

She was so new to the world, not new like Starfire who didn't know the custums. No Raven knew about the world but she was forced to watch it behind a cold window.

Raven could be, and generally was a dark person, but that was beacause she had always been told to be that way, if she wanted control over her powers.

But underneither that icy exteroir, she was just a scared little girl. Pure and unaware of the things in life that normal people take advantage of. Like lullabies.

Robin listened to her light breatheing, Tempted to fall asleep himself.

"Raven..." He softly whispered. Said girl moved around in his lap, not wanting to awaken form her slumber. "Five more minutes..." she let out,changeing her position so that her head lay on his chest.

Robin chuckled lightly, wrapping his arms around her semi-awoken form. "Come on Rae, It's time we went inside, it's geting cold."

Raven looked up at him, her Amethyst eyes blurry, and clouded from sleep. Her gaze was asking him 'do we have to?' She nodded none the less, yawning as she did this."okay..."

Seeing that Raven was falling back asleep, Robin gentally picked up her sleeping for and craddled her close to his chest. She was surprisingly light, he noted.

She yawned again, signaling him to hurry up and take her inside. He smiled and did so.

♥-♥-♥

Raven was almost completely asleep when Robin reached her room. His quiet movement as he moved around the hallways had lulled her to sleep.

Robin slid her door open, and very silently brought the sleeping girl in his arms to her den.

He pushed her sheets to the side and placed her on the bed. She immedatly curled up, A small pout adorened her lips, upset about not being held any longer.

The boy wonder quietly laughed, she truely was like a child when she let her guard down. Carefully he pulled the covers around her small form and sat down next to her.

She was snoreing lightly, 'I'm probably the only one who's ever seen her doing that' Robin thought to himself. He glacd around her room. creepy would probably be the word to describe it.

A picture on her nightstand caught his eye. The small wooden frame looked dusty yet not the picture that it held.

The photo held the image of the titans. Cyborg and Beast boy grinning madly, Starfire looking energetic and cheer, himself just smileing. And then there was Raven. It was one of the rare photo's they had of her with her hood off. She stood to the side almost tempted to run out of the picture. She looked so misrable, different from the Raven that was sleep behind him.

Robin stood up to leave the room, and to get some of his own rest. Still unware That Starfire had returned.

Yet something stopped him.

♥-♥-♥

"Robin..." Came a soft muffled voice. He turned around to see Raven stareing at him. Her beautiful Eyes peirceig through the darkness.

He inwardly smiled, as he walked back to her side. "Yes Raven? he whispered so only she could hear him.

She sighed and closed her eyes. "Thank you..." she said absently grabbing her pillow and hugging it.

Robin kissed her forhead, and moved over to her ear, "Anything for you..."

Raven smiled and sunk back into dreamland. Robin exsited her room, being careful to make sure none of the other Titans saw him.

Raven and him hadn't told anyone about their relateionship. They acted normal around the others, nothing giveing them away. And thankfully no one noticed he wasn't in the gym at night.

'They'll have to find out eventually... Eventually doesn't have to be for a long time...'

With those final thoughts Robin fell on his bed and was asleep almost instantly...

♥-♥-♥

The bath had calmed Starfire's nerves but that couldn't be said for her suspican.

'Is it possible that in my absence they have grown to lov- no I must not think like that. I trust Friend Raven and Robin.'

'No you don't' Came a voice inside herself. Her heart...

"Yes I do. I shall ask Robin about the nature of his relationship with Raven...Tomorrow..."

Starfire difted into the living room where Beast By and Cyborg where plaing their games. Robin and Raven where no where in site.

She strolled into the kitchen, and began looking for something to eat.

'I must trust them...' she kept repeating to herself. 'Things shall work out...'

With that Starfire gave up her search for food, and retreated in to her room for a much needed sleep.

♥-♥-♥

When Raven woke up the next morning she was greeted by sun light lots and lots of sunlight. She held her hand to her eyes and squinted, she saw that she curtains wheren't closed as she left them the following night.

'How did-' Suddenly thoughts of last night flooded the empaths mind. Raven rolled her eyes muttering 'Stupid bird boy...' under her breath. She closed the curtains, returning her room to it former darkness.

"Much better" She whispered to herself.

Raven quickly changed into a new uniform, and brushedher hair. She looked at her reflection in the mirror.

Boy-ishly cut purple hair, that framed a pale face. Her bright Amethyst eyes peirceing through the small amount light.

She was almost lost in the thoughts that circled her mind, as she gazed into the mirror, but Raven collected her self to go get some dinner.

OoO

Raven strolled into the kitchen to see everyone was there. "Okay... did someone forget to inform me about a meeting?" She asked putting a kettle of water of the stove.

Both Cyborg and Beast boy grinned widely.

'I swear If I didn't have a copy of their birth certificates then I wouldn't belive that they where a day over 10...' She thought dryly to herself.

She turned from her kettle to the boy wonder. "You... why is everyone so happy?" she asked her voice not giveing any sign of affection.

Robin Shrugged and looked at his cearal. "Starfires ba-" He was cut of as Starfire made a bee line ot Raven.

"Friend Raven! greetings! I have returned from Tameran!" Starfire said rather loudly as she hugged the dark empath in hugg that began to cut off her circulation.

"S-Star I can't breathe..." The overly happy girl let go of Raven saying sorry.

Raven shrugged and returend to her now boiling water.

♥-♥-♥

Starfire countiued rambleing on about her trip. in that time Raven took a seat at the table and beagn to sip her tea. She stole a glace a Robin, who breifly smiledin return.

Noticeing this Starfire took this as an way to ask about what she had saw the night before.

"I returned last night, yet I didn't see Raven or Robin when I arrive. May I ask what you where doing?" Starfire Asked sweetly.

Neither of the before mentioned flinched. "Training" "Reading" they said simply.

'They are lieing to me... Is it possible that they are trying to keep their meetings secret.' A part of this thought stung the normaly happy girl 'Am loseing him...' She shook herself out of these thoughts.

"No you weren't, I went into the training room last night to ask you to play the gamestation with us and you weren't there." Cyborg added with a suspius face.

At this a small vase blew up. Raven cringed. 'Damn thats was too close...'

Robin went to pick up the peices, but Raven beat him to it. "Let me help" he said

"I got it Raven said in a murderus voice. Robin again shurgged and placed his bowl in the sink.

"Anyway... Dude where were you last night?" Beast Boy asked.

" I wasn't training int he gym. I was doing obsticle courses outside." The boy wonder said plopping on the sofa, and began to surf the channels.

Starfire simply smiled and asked Beast Boy to join her in makeing muffins. He accepted if only to steal some batter.

Raven Finished picking up the peices to the broken vase. and took her tea to her room ot finish, looking fustrated.

Not soon after Robin Announced he was going to work on some files, and he to left.

"Beast Boy, I will be right back I have forgotten my book of cooking in ym room." Starfire darted asfter Robin. Cyborg looked at best boy and they both shoke their heads.

"Dude, Are we missing soemthing?" Beast Boy asked. Cyborg shrugged "Most likely..."

♥-♥-♥

Robin sprinted down the hallway trying ot catch up to Raven. "Hey wait up!" he whispered loudly.

She turned Around and glared at him. "What?" Her eyes almost sent daggers at him.

"Whats wrong? What was with the blowing up of the vase?" He asked trying to get her to calm down, and failing misabrally.

"Whats wrong? I'll tell you whats wrong they almost found out! And you got caught in the middle of a lie, by Starfire, who has only been back for a day! They're going to find out..." She said leaning againest the hallway fall so that she wouldn't strangele poor Robin.

'She does have a point...' Robin thought ot himself, hateing the fact that he had to admit she was right. He softened his eyes at the fumming Girl. As did her eyes, to some decree.

"Danm... I just can't stay mad at you..." She whispered giveing him a half smile. "Of course when they find out I"ll have to kill you" She added.

Robin laughed it off and pulled the dark empath closer to him. She just kept still, almost smirking, as his face inched near her's. "Don't worry they won't find out" Robin said in between small kissed.

Raven rolled her eyes. "They'd better not..." she said stubburnly, but kissing him back none the less. One of the light bulbs in the hallway shattered.

They pulled apart. "opps..." she mummbled Robin laughed at her, whille he ruffled her hair she swat his hand away. and retreated into her room.

But unknown to both of them Starfire watched them, a few tears streaming down her face.

She whiped them away.

She was no longer in doubt, Robin and Raven where very much in love with each other, and nothing she could do or say would change that.

But she didn't want to. If this is what made her friends happy then she would not interfere. She would stand aside.

Even if it broke her heart to do so...

♥-♥-♥

Owari...

♥-♥-♥


End file.
